Miranda Dracar
|job=PhotoBug employee |path=Serial Killer Spree Killer Family Annihilator |mo=Varied |victims=17 killed 4 attempted |status=Deceased |actor=Kristina Klebe |appearance="Outfoxed" }} Miranda Jakar was a traumatized, prolific serial-turned-spree killer and family annihilator who appeared in Outfoxed. Background Miranda was born in Sarajevo in 1982. She was orphaned at a young age and adopted by a family in Srebrenica. When she was still a child, the Yugoslav Wars broke out and Miranda was caught in the middle of the fighting, bearing witness to the Srebrenica massacre. She would later move around the world to Italy and England. The trauma she sustained combined with her psychotic tendencies caused her to to have psychological breaks that drove her to kill whenever she was reminded of the war, resulting in the deaths of a total of seven people, three of them children. In 2007 or 2008, she moved to Virginia in the U.S., where she got a job as an employee for the website PhotoBug. In 2008, she had another psychological break brought on by the sound of military planes practicing for an annual air-show and killed the Williams family. On November 15 of the following year, airplanes practicing for the air-show, which celebrates Langley's 50-year anniversary, drove her to kill the Downey family. Outfoxed Three days after the latest familicide, the BAU arrive to aid in the investigation. They find out that a family annihilator they had caught four years ago, Karl Arnold, a.k.a. "The Fox", had received several envelopes containing newspaper clippings about the murders along with a note reading, "Look at what I've done." It was signed "An Admirer". Hotch and Prentiss travel to the Red Onion State Prison where Karl was incarcerated, to interview him and ask for advice regarding the current killings. The same day, the airplanes and crowds drive Miranda to kill again. This gave the BAU several clues that helped them. They realize that Karl's "admirer" had nothing to do with the murder spree. After narrowing down the suspect list and using Interpol's database, they learned that Miranda's fingerprints were found on three other crime scenes in different countries. Garcia eventually notices that all of the U.S. victims used the same website, PhotoBug, to communicate. When she applies the BAU's profile to the list of employees, she finds Miranda's name and history. When the team gets to her residence, they found the name of her next victims, the Youngs. They hurry over to their house, which Miranda had already infiltrated. When Morgan searches the rooms and finds the family being held captive, Miranda flies out of the doorway and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled over her sidearm, hers going off several times, but missing him. Noticing his sidearm lying out of his reach, Morgan overpowers her, and forces her own gun into her abdomen, firing once. After Morgan frees himself, he sees a now-dead Miranda with her blank eyes staring at him as blood is oozing from her nose and mouth. It is shortly revealed afterwards that Karl's "admirer" was actually George Foyet, who was actually meaning to be Hotch's "admirer" and was using Karl to carry out his message to Hotch. Profile The unsub is a Caucasian woman aged in her late 20s, who is armed and suffering a major psychological break and will not hesitate to kill again. Based on the burial sites of her victims resembling mass graves, she was most likely born into conflict. She committed her first murders in Croatia, where between 1991 and 1995, the locals fought a battle for independence and Serbian forces tried to ethnically cleanse over 40,000 Bosnian Muslims. Having lived in a city full of military families and vehicles, she is reenacting her life experiences onto the victims. The only mass graves reminiscent of the ones the unsub has created were found all over Bosnia after the war, but none of them rival the mass graves of Srebrenica, which was surrounded by Bosnian-Serb forces in 1995 and subsequently created the massacre. This traumatized her and caused her to suffer a very severe psychotic breakdown. She came to the U.S. a few years ago, is likely on foot, likely of eastern-European descent, speaks little-to-no English, and will attempt to fight her way out if she is cornered. Modus Operandi Miranda's first victims were apparently chosen at random, with the first victims (a woman and her baby) being stabbed to death, while the rest were shot. In 2008 and 2009, she targeted military families whose fathers were serving overseas, usually waiting at least a month so the families had gotten used to them not being there. She would infiltrate the house, take one of the children hostage to make the others compliant, shoot the mothers and sons and in some way suffocate (or in the case of Lucy Downey, drown) the teenage daughters. After that, she took jewelry, the mother's wedding ring, and cash from the bodies and the house. Then, she would bury the bodies in a single shallow grave in the backyard (the graves being references to the mass graves that were found in the wake of the Srebrenica massacre). She would also shoot a photograph of the fathers. Known Victims *November 11, 1998, Zagreb, Croatia: An unnamed woman and her eight-month-old child *September 3, 2000, Modena, Italy: An unnamed family **The unnamed mother **Two unnamed children *October 26, 2007, London, England: An unnamed couple *November 22, 2008, Hampton, Virginia, U.S.: The Williams family **Susan Williams **Karen Williams **Kyle Williams *2009, Hampton, Virginia, U.S.: **November 15: The Downey family ***Laura Downey ***Lucy Downey ***Paul Downey ***Ronny Downey **November 18: ***The Forester family ****Samantha Forester ****Dani Forester ****Nick Forester ***The standoff at the Young home: ****The Young family *****Jane Young *****Stacy Young *****Billy Young ****Derek Morgan Notes *Miranda has many similarities to CSI: Crime Scene Investigation serial killer Natalie Davis, a.k.a. "The Miniature Killer". Both were psychotic killers who were adopted and killed their first victims when they were children, killed their victims through various methods, psychotically and violently reacted from an element from their respective childhoods that triggered them to murder in the first place (Miranda's was sounds generated by military jets, while Natalie's regarded bleach in some way), and attempted to kill a main character. Appearances *Season Five **Outfoxed Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Spree Killers Category: Deceased Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Family Annihilators Category:Prolific Killers Category:Female Killers Category:Robbers Category:PTSD Victims Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Devolving Killers Category:International Criminals